Bella’s Decision
by Super Hyper Active
Summary: Who should Bella Choice to Spend time with her Best Friend, aka her sister, Alice, or with her love! Edward! This is my first fanfiction, i hope u enjoy reading it.


**_This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy reading it :D_**

**_Disclaimer: All the vampires, and Bella, are property of Stephanie Meyer!_**

"I am finally a vampire!" I shrieked to Edward. "I can't believe it after so months wanting to be a vampire, which I finally became one of you vampires!" I went to Edward and hugged him, as he kissed my neck and started to play with my soft, silky hair.

I couldn't believe that I could read Edward's thoughts, 'she is so beautiful that I feel like kissing her, again and again until I get tired!'

His mouth was opened in surprise, "what are you thinking about Edward, you haven't said a thing?" I knew what he was thinking but I didn't want to tell him right away, I wanted to surprise him. "Are you thinking how beautiful I am, to be your wife?"

"Oh no, that's not what I am thinking about Bella, I am thinking how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to marry such a pretty and amazing girl like you Bella!"

"Really Edward, you just lied to me right now!" I told him.

"How did I lie to you Bella?" Edward asked me, his face was all confused.

"Let's see, I can read your mind, Edward!"

"Bella, what am I going to do with you now!" while Edward said that, he took steps towards me, I took a step back while he took a step back. Finally I fell on the bed with my back against the mattress and my front facing towards Edward, who came onto me, started to kiss me, also he was playing with my hair, and then the door to our bedroom swung open.

Alice ran into our bedroom. She came to me and started to jump on the bed where I was laying down, the she asked me "Bella, guess what?"

"What happened, Alice?" I answered her back, while Edward groaned at us.

"I saw, such a lovely vision for you, which I am not going to tell unless you come shopping with me today" she excitedly said to me.

" Alice, Bella can't come with you because she wants to spend time with me today, right Bella?" As Edward told Alice and asked me.

"Ummm….. Edward, I don't know. I want to find out what Alice saw in the vision and I also want to spend time with you."

"Edward, it's not fair. You always will have Bella with you. You can spend time with her anytime." Alice said as she whined and did her puppy- dog face which I could say no to, ever.

"Ok I will come with you Alice, if it is okay with Edward." I said to Alice. "Edward can I go shopping with Alice? Please?" I asked Edward.

"Okay Bella, but only on one condition!" he said

"What…A condition?" I asked Edward confusingly.

"The one condition is, to come home at 9. Okay?" Edward said with a chuckle. Then he kissed me gently and speeded out the room with a crooked smile.

"I wonder why he speeded out the room with a crooked smile."

"Bella, don't think about him" as Alice quickly grabbed my purse, and handed it to me.

Then we both speeded out the house into Alice's car. She zoomed out the parking lot and to the store.

" Alice, which store are we going to?"

"Let see Bella, I wanted to go to Victoria's Secret, is it alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's ok. What did u see in the vision, Alice?" I asked her. I look at her and she started to laugh.

" Alice, are u alright? It has been over 15 minutes that you are laughing for and didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, I am fine. Bella, I wish I could tell you right now. But I told you I would tell you after we are done shopping!"

"Okay, then. Shouldn't we leave the car now? We have been waiting in the car for over 20 minutes."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry Bella!"

Then we entered the store. When we entered, Alice got super hyper! She zoomed to every corner of the room and came back to me with all the clothes there for her size. "Bella, you have to buy a few things, then I will tell you the vision that I saw!"

"Okay, Alice"

As I looked around that store, I saw a lovely blue tank top that said _"I LOVE U" _in hot pink sequins and came with a mini blue skirt that looked adorable. When Alice saw me looking at it and picking it up, she started to chuckle and then said "I like that! You should buys it"

"I should try it first." As I said this I went towards the change rooms. When I went and changed it, I looked at the mirror. When I looked I couldn't believe it, that the outfit was made for me. I went out side and called for Alice.

When I went outside, I saw a guy around 18 standing there and checking me out. As I passed by him, I read his thoughts 'what a hottie, let see if she wants to go out with me!'

As I was walking towards Alice, the guy followed me. I faked turned around and bumped into him! "Ahh, I am so sorry for bumping into, can I get anything for you?" I asked him sweetly!

"There is one thing that you do!" he said.

"What could that be?"

"To go out with me and give me a kiss on the lip!" He asked me, and I showed him my hand with the ring on it. "Huh, what do you mean?"

I slapped me and then said "So sad that I am a married women, and you retarded person don't understand my looking at my hand and the ring that I am wearing!" I turned and went to Alice. I could see that the guy was so embarrassed, that I couldn't stop laughing.

When I went to Alice, she started to laugh, and then she said " NICE! You go Bella!" Then she looked what I was wearing and then said "I like the outfit!"

"Thanks Alice!" Before we left I found some other stuff that I liked and brought them as well and the pink and blue outfit that I liked.

When we went to the car, Alice smiled at me and asked me "Should I say what I saw in my vision?"

"Yes! I was waiting for you to tell me the whole time!"

"Okay Bella. In my vision I saw you go home, and change into the lovely blue and pink outfit you brought today, then when you enter you room, you see rose, rose petals, a water fall and lots of candles on. And……."

" OMG and what else…?"

"Let's see who else would in your room?"

" OMG, are you telling EDWARD did all that! I want to go HOME NOW!

"Yeah, Bella!" she said as we she speeded out the store's parking lot and into the garage, the next moment!

I ran into a bathroom in our floor, so I could switch. When I went into my room, all the lights were closed nothing to be seen. I putted the shopping bags on the floor. I felt a touch on my shoulder, I turned around but no one was there, so I thought that I must have felt the wind. So I went and closed the window, then I heard the door close and then a heard the sound of locking the door. I looked around but still didn't see Edward. Then when I went to turn the lights on and half way there, I felt Edward's arm on my waist. I turned around and saw candle lights everywhere in the room, with rose petals that where white at the base and red at the tips!

I was so surprised that Edward would do this because this looked like Alice creation.

"Edward, did you do this all, for me?" I asked him curiously

"Let see, Bella, who else would I have done this for?"

"No one but…."

Then Edward cut me in the middle of my sentence "But..?"

"Me"

"You got the answer on the dot!"

He then complimented on my clothes. Then I kissed him on the lip, gently. Then he started to kiss me, and started to play with my hair While I was playing with his hair with one hand and while the other hand was unbuttoning Edward's shirt that he was wearing.

"Bella"

"Yes Edward."

"I just wanted to tell you that, I will always love you and remember you always until we die!"

"Same here Edward, I will always love you and the memories we had together since the first time we meet each other."

**_I hope you enjoyed reading my story:D_**

**_Please be free to write reviews for my story!_**

* * *


End file.
